The Fall of Mike Lennox
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: This is a short prequel to my other Tekken story, The Heart or The Fist. Set three years before, we go back and see what happened to Mike after his loss to Kenji. Be prepared to see a whole now side to Mike! Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Falling Down

_**Prologue: Falling Down**_

_Many of you will already know about the story of Mike James Lennox. He's a dedicated, and powerful Kickboxer from England. At the age of twenty years old he fights to get revenge for the defeat that he suffered at the hands of his most his hated enemy, Kenji Takanashi. For three full years he trained, motivated by nothing but pure hatred alone. However, no one knows about the depressed mentality that he fell into a few short days after the fight took place._

_Even some of the very best martial artists have low points in their lives, and Mike is no different. Now a new story is about to be told, filled with pain and depression. A very weak, and vulnerable side of the young British fighter is about to be uncovered. Prepare to witness, the fall of Mike Lennox._


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall of Mike Lennox

_**The Fall of Mike Lennox**_

The plane brought the Lennox family back to England three days ago. The International Match between Kenji and Mike is over, and Kenji was the victor in no more than three rounds. In a stunning turn of events, the Asian man battered and bruised his foe in record time, and sent him back home emotionally scarred. After more than a year of fighting his way to the top, Mike has hit the very bottom of the ranks once again, and the pain he's feeling is almost impossible for anyone else to comprehend. His well earned fighting reputation, as well as his record have been stained with an everlasting mark of defeat.

The young Brit has become despondent, and consumed with a wave of deep, sickening depression. He hasn't spoken to a single person since his return home, eating has also been neglected as well. The last three days of his life have been spent in the same, dimly lit corner of his uncle's fighting gym. Everyone else's attempts to communicate with him, or even comfort him over his loss have been shot down in crimson red flames. The keys to the gym are in his back pocket, and the all the doors are sealed tight. No one is coming inside, and there is no chance of Mike leaving. He needs time to reflect. This bullet in his pride is slowly killing him.

Mike is on his feet, throwing a series of sluggish punches at the bright green bag in front of him. These blows are very uncoordinated, and backed by almost no power at all. A young child would be able to block these pathetic attacks if they tried hard enough. The youth has no hope left, and his confidence still remains in broken shards. This would indeed be a sorry sight for his fans, and his proud uncle.

A final blow hits the punch bag, but does almost nothing to the object. Letting out a depressed sigh, Mike sits in the dusty corner again and slowly stretches his arm towards a small sliver ghetto blaster in the corner of the room. His hand slumps on the 'Play' button, and disk inside starts to spin. Loud heavy metal music starts to boom from the stereo. The aggressive screaming of the band's lead singer starts to echo in an eerie fashion through the huge empty hallways of the large building.

The loud music seems to calm Mike a little bit, he lets out another deeply depressed sigh, and trudges towards the kitchen in the back. His next goal is to get to the fridge, where a six pack of beers is waiting for him. His movement is heavy, his actions are slow and weighed down the huge emotional burden that he's carrying right now, and the looming factor of under age drinking isn't going to make this situation any better in the slightest.

* * *

After collecting the beer from the kitchen, he drags the can's of alcoholic beverage, and himself, back into the main room of the gym and slumps back onto the laminate floor once again. Mike cracks a can of beer open and starts to drink down contents. He keeps his head tipped back, drinking down more and more of the liquid without taking a second to breathe. The whole can is empty very fast, and then he starts on another. This cycle of continuous drinking continues for another ten minutes, and soon all six of the cans have been consumed by the heavily depressed young man.

A flood of of drunkenness drowns Mike in almost no time at all. The effects are quite bad too. He jumps onto his feet and falls back down again, hitting the his head. The large bruise left behind is proof of the weighty fall, but the effects of the alcohol rushing through his veins has numbed every trace of the pain. The broken fighter drags himself back up for a second time. He staggers forwards, almost falling again, but he somehow manages to stop himself at the very last moment. His bloodshot blue eyes are fixed on the punching bag again. There is no way Mike will be able to even try and fight in this kind of condition, but booze is making him feel unstoppable. It's very clear that this situation won't end well.

The drunk kickboxer throws a fist towards the punch bag and yells out a slurred phrase that doesn't even resemble anything in the English dictionary. He keeps punching and punching, but with every single attack his feet are becoming increasingly more unsteady. Between each attack he keeps screaming a series of slurred sentences at the punch bag in front of him. He appears to be under some insane impression that the lifeless object in front of him is taking serious offense to the drunken mix of verbal abuse and swearing that he keeps yelling.

Mike trips and falls backwards, smashing his head against the wall. His slides down, onto the ground. His vision is becoming very badly blurred. Through the haze of drunken clouds he can still see the vague outline of the punch bag. His eyes keep opening, and closing again, but even so, he's still mumbling something at the bright green object.

"I..h.....HATE YOU!"

Mike slumps onto the floor in a heap and drifts out of consciousness. The whole room is a mess, and in the morning his head will be a serious mess too. After spending three days trying to overcome this loss, the Lennox man has given in and fallen to the lowest level possible. He is relying on alcohol to solve his problems, and when people start walking down a road like that it almost always ends in pure disaster.

Surrendering now will get the young man nowhere, and the previous year of Mike's life will have been for nothing if he continues to act like this. His career will end in an instant, and the alcohol will finish him off sooner rather than later. He has fallen, and unless he makes a stand, it will be too late to stop the wheels of fate. Kenji Takanashi will have won!

* * *

**Okay, thats if for this chapter. I thought I'd take a short break from writing The Heart or The Fist. So I decided to go back in time and take a look at Mike's past. Like a lot of readers know I'm a very strong believer in character development. If anyone doesn't understand this story I would recommend reading The Heart or The Fist to find out more. Please review if you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
